1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle interiors including vehicle controls and gauges, and more particularly to a theft and tamper resistant vehicle interior in which many elements are concealed in a default condition and revealed only when actuated into an operating condition.
2. Background of the Invention.
In general, the basic considerations in vehicle interior design are the safety and comfort of the driver and passengers. For the front seat compartment, where the majority of the controls and instruments are located for operation by the driver or front seat passenger, more attention has been paid to the need for ergonomic controls and instruments. Most vehicle manufacturers have offered different instrument layouts and different types of controls including voice activated ones in an attempt to facilitate operation of the vehicle. With an increased array of electronic components and features in vehicles, a challenge has been to design an instrument panel that enables easy access to and operation of all of the onboard features, without being too complicated, appearing too cluttered, or requiring excessive user operation of the onboard computer system.
Another factor in vehicle interior design has been vehicle security as theft and vandalism to vehicles is always a concern. Most often security revolves around alarm systems, locks, electronic component lock-outs, and ways to keep easily stolen components and personal valuables out of view. This focus has resulted in many vehicle interiors designed with storage compartments for locking away valuables, and even audio components which have removable and stowable front faces that can be stored out of plain sight. In an effort to thwart would-be thieves, some audio components are fixed in place but almost hidden from view requiring, ironically, undue searching even by the authorized user.
In most instances, the driver controls and gauges are arrayed in some format on the dashboard with the gauges protected by a glass covering or the like. Sometimes LCD or LED displays are used. The displays and gauges are generally in plain view on the dashboard, and can provide a passerby information about the electronic components in the vehicle. For example, a relatively large rectangular LCD screen on the dashboard usually signals the presence of a navigation system. Such components may be the prey for would-be thieves, and most vehicles have such displays in plain view.
With the increased complexity and proliferation of electronic devices, on-board computer systems and other vehicle options, there is an ongoing need to simplify and streamline the presentation of information and availability of controls to the driver. With the increased number of devices that must be controlled or whose operational status must be displayed, there is a need to more closely manage the very limited real estate of an instrument panel. There is a need for a vehicle that includes provisions for reducing the visibility and operability of large panel displays and other electronic or mechanical components when the vehicle is not running without minimizing the visibility of these components during times when the driver needs to use them. Additionally, there is a need for anti-theft provisions that do not detract from the general aesthetic appeal and ergonomics the vehicle.